In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: I'm not going to put a summary here to spoil the story, so...Yeah, you gotta read. Don't worry, I'll be explaining everything on the A/N: So yup. This is pure Shamy. Read this. REVIEW! There will be a chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:

Disclaimer: You know very well I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Alright, my sister's boyfriend hasn't picked up the laptop yet. Weird, I know. So I decided to make this one-shot to give you guys a bit to read about. Okay, I'm not going to spoil this by telling you what this is about so…You got to read.

* * *

**In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:**

**(Sheldon's POV)**

**It was one of those nights again, dear lord I hate when this happens. For some reason, I can't sleep. Date night didn't go very well, when Amy came over to the apartment she seemed distress. I had offered her a hot beverage of course, but she didn't accept and I thought I was okay with it. **

**But for some reason, seeing her discomfort and in stress, I asked her what was wrong. She told me that it was nothing that everything was fine. **

**When we began watching a movie I recorded on the television that I enjoyed very much, it was Doctor Who. As I began sinking into my comfort watching the movie, I noticed that Amy seemed sadder; I had felt something inside me. I couldn't understand the feeling; I felt the urge to comfort her. **

**So I held her hand, she didn't flinch in surprise or even looked at me. Instead she moved her hand away harshly, I felt hurt by Amy's rejection to hold my hand. **

**I wanted to hold her hand now, just thinking about it. It made me realize the germs that were probably already creating in my hand. **

**When I looked back at Amy, she seemed a bit far away from me now, this bothered me. Amy was never like this, she always been close to me. I knew she was lying, something **_**was**_** wrong with her. **

"**Amy," I said, she turned to look at me, "Are you sure you're alright?"**

**Her expression was dead and serious, but it soften a bit when she spoke, "Nothing is wrong, Sheldon…Can we continue watching the movie?"**

**I should've have let it go, but I pressed on because I wanted to know what was wrong with her, "Why didn't you want to hold my hand then." **

**I had paused the movie then, she seemed angry by then and she was silent for a little, "Sheldon…" she looked at me then after she had been looking down, "I…I just want to be left alone." **

**Amy began leaving; I got up and stopped her, "Wait, Amy." She turned around, "Look, Sheldon. Just leave me alone, I have a lot running through my mind. You wouldn't care so please, I'm just going to leave." **

**I felt something jolt inside me, I pressed my hand on the door to stop her from opening the door, "Amy…I do care. I care about you a lot. I know something is wrong with you, is it me?" **

**I hoped it wasn't me, I just hoped…but it wasn't. **

**I saw her eyes get a bit puffy and red, "Sheldon…" that was the only thing she said, "I…I can't tell you." **

**To make me open the door, she kissed my cheek which left me in shock, "Good night, Sheldon." **

**Then she left.**

* * *

_**I'm sorry this was short; I'm going to make a chapter two. I will be updating quick, maybe tomorrow. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Alright! I'm back guys, your reviews pumped me up and I know that the last chapter was pretty damn short. Sorry, but don't worry! This will be longer. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**(Sheldon's POV continued…)**

**Now that has happened, I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about her, all these thoughts running through my mind like…**

_**Why is she upset? **_

_**Did she want to cry?**_

_**What's wrong?**_

**What bothers me even more was that she rejected the physical intimacy I tried showing her by holding her hand, when she moved her hand away harshly…I had felt hurt.**

**I texted her not long ago, she hasn't replied and that keeps making me think even more about her. **

**I have to sleep, I have a presentation tomorrow with President Siebert tomorrow…I can't let this bother me anymore. **

**(Sheldon's POV end)**

* * *

**Eventually Sheldon got to sleep, but when he began to sleep, he began to dream…**

* * *

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.**_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.**_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.**_

_**The door was opened with Amy standing at the door, "Hello, Sheldon." **_

_**I greeted Amy and entered her apartment, "I believe your day was productive?" I had asked as I sat down in my designated spot on her couch. **_

"_**Yes, Sheldon, it was productive. I would wish to believe…." **_

_**I had looked at Amy, I heard sadness in her voice but she was already in her bedroom by then, "Um, Amy, are you alright?" I had asked. **_

"_**Of course, I'm alright. What makes you say that?" asked Amy from her bedroom, "I hope he didn't hear me mutter about wanting this date night to get over with already…." **_

_**I had seen her walking to the kitchen by then, she looked like she was in thought. **_

_**I didn't get it, was I hearing things or I'm going crazy? I thought.**_

"_**Would you want me to get you a beverage?" asked Amy from the kitchen.**_

_**I agreed when she said something, "I'm guessing he wants Yoo-Hoo." **_

_**I looked towards her way asking, "What was that?" **_

_**Amy entered the living room holding my beverage when she looked at me confused, "What? I didn't say anything." **_

_**I was getting more confused, I thanked her for the beverage and she sat down, "His mother should have taken him to a professional doctor." **_

_**I was offended and I looked at her then, "I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." **_

_**Amy looked at me again, "Sheldon, what are you talking about?"**_

_**I was quiet, I just looked at her for a long time, trying to find a solution if I just looked at her. **_

"_**Why isn't he saying anything? I knew he would know that something is wrong…" **_

_**I didn't see her move her lips, just making slight slow expressions. I realize then…**_

* * *

**RING! RING! RING!-**

**Sheldon woke up, turning off his alarm clock. He felt more asleep than ever, but that didn't matter now that he began remembering the dream he just had. **

**Sheldon realize that in his dream, he could read Amy's thoughts. **

**Sheldon began to think. **

_**But what is that supposed to mean?**_

* * *

**I hope it wasn't short, I'm guessing this will be a chapter five one shot type of thing. Don't worry guys! There will be a chapter three and you guys will know what is up with Amy. Thank you all for the reviews, they really make me write more. I'll probably post another one in an hour or so. Maybe! I said maybe. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Alrighty, guys! I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews, eleven reviews make me happy. Like I had said in the last chapter, I've decided that thiswill be a chapter five one shot type of story for the Shamy. Anyways, enjoy. Just to let you guys know, this chapter will be all about why Amy is sad/mad.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**(Amy's POV: Earlier that day on date night)**

**Today is far the best day of my life! For some reason, I had woken up in a good mood in the morning. I had dreamt of Sheldon last night, it was romantic as I can say and as always I wish it could have been real. **

**Its lunch time right now, I was thinking of getting a present for Sheldon since I was really in a good mood. I'm thinking of getting Sheldon something sweet…I don't know, I had texted Penny right now and asked her what I should buy Sheldon. **

**Not long did Penny replied back to me saying that I should get him something that he likes, I'm thinking that since he likes 'Star Trek' that I get him a brand new shirt for him. I know he would like it, after work before getting back to my apartment and getting ready for date night I will go to a clothing store and buy it for him. **

**(Amy's POV end)**

* * *

_**Amy stopped by at a store after work, as she searched in the men's section and looked for a shirt; she had saw two men passed by her. Amy didn't mind them, she kept on searching but she could hear them smirking and giggling. **_

"_**Look at her outfit; I'd give you ten bucks if you hit that." **_

_**The guy smirked louder saying, "No way, she probably isn't into guys. By the way, look at what she's probably a man with those clothes. You would probably hit that right?" **_

_**Amy felt her chest get really tight, her eyes stinging and getting blurry. **_

"_**Nah, I wouldn't stand granny panties." **_

_**Amy stopped then and turned around, facing the two men who now stood there looking at her. "For your information, I'm buying my BOYFRIEND who is a theoretical physicist a shirt. And I would never dumb myself by opening my legs to both immature dumbasses." **_

_**Amy froze as did the men in front of her, their giggling and smirking stopped. Amy felt angry and ashamed of what she just said; right away she walked away saying, "Good day. Women," **_

_**Amy walked out the store feeling so angry, offended, and sad. As Amy drove to her apartment, she started thinking about what those rude men said. **_

_**What if they were right? **_

_**As Amy changed her work clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror for a long time. Amy began to cry and thought so many negative things. **_

_**Now that she thought of Sheldon, the thoughts got more negative. **_

_**Probably that's way Sheldon would never be intimate with me…I look like a man in these clothes…**_

_**Amy sobbed more as she looked at herself in the mirror again.**_

_**Sheldon would never like an ugly girl like me, I'm so dumb thinking he ever think that I'm attractive.**_

_**Eventually, Amy noticed the clock at her bedside and noticed that she would be late for date night, thinking about it she didn't want to go anymore. **_

_**I thought this is the best day ever but I guess it was proven wrong. **_

_**Amy washed her face and applied a little bit makeup, before she left she looked at herself once again. **_

_**Sheldon is probably ashamed to be the boyfriend of the ugliest girl on the planet. **_

_**Amy manages to not cry since she looked a bit better, holding back her tears…she left her apartment to see Sheldon.**_

* * *

**Alright I know this a bit sad this chapter, but don't worry. Sheldon to the rescue! Ah dang, I gave you guys a spoiler. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler: **

**Disclaimers: You all know that I don't own my favorite show…if only…**

**A/N: I must admit, I get writer's block and…meh, I don't really get the feels to write but I must continue on. Enjoy! Btw, thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**(Sheldon's Point of View)**

**I didn't get much sleep just like I predicted and the hypothesis is that I still can't stop thinking about Amy, I didn't really pay attention to what Mr. Seibert was saying because my eyes were practically closing by themselves. **

**After his presentation was over, I decided to send her a text message. Maybe that would put things at ease. **

**(Sheldon's Point of View End)**

* * *

**Amy was lost in thought, doing her research when her phone buzzed in her lab coat. She had been thinking about her the way she was, **_**what does people really think of me?**_

**The thought made her frown as she looked at her phone, her frown deepen since it was a message from Sheldon. **

**Sheldon: Amy, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for anything that I caused to make you go home sad. **

**Amy looked away from the message, it wasn't that she was mad at Sheldon, she was just sad that what if he was embarrassed to be seen by her. The comments from those rude men began playing in her head, but right away she shrugs it and replies quickly. **

**Amy: I was never mad at you, I was upset about something.**

* * *

**When Sheldon finished reading the text message, the more he was curious. He really wanted to know why Amy had been so upset last night, if it wasn't him…then why was she was really upset?**

**Sheldon replied back and waited patiently for Amy to reply quickly.**

* * *

**Amy had been waiting for her phone to vibrate, when it did, she got it and read the message. **

**Sheldon: Amy, could we talk about this when lunch begins or you want to come to my apartment and we discussed further more things?**

**Amy didn't really want to talk about this with her boyfriend; she knew that he wouldn't care. He had told her himself that it bored him when people told him about their life-stories. **

**Yet again, she knew Sheldon did seek for closure, either way she had helped him to get over it, she knew he really wanted closure. **

**She replied, she read what she wrote once and hesitated to send it, **_**Sheldon, I'm not a sucker. So, you're just going to have to deal with closure.**_

* * *

**Amy pressed the send 'button' and with that, she went back to work. **

**Sheldon had grown impatient that he couldn't concentrate on his equation board, but when he heard his phone make a sound, he pounce on his phone as if he were a preying cat. **

**What he read made him really confused and disappointed. **

**Amy: How about we just never talk about it, I would like it to be that way. (:**

_**Drats.**_

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it, don't worry, the next chapter will be better. And longer, I'm talking about 2,000+max. _**

**_Keep tuned and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

In The Closet of Amy Farrah Fowler:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Dear Readers, I know I KNOW. I haven't updated in a long ass while and I'm so sorry making you all wait. Due to the problems that my internet was disconnected and the worst part of it all was my Playstation 3 was PAWNED. –Starts crying- It was torture, my sweet baby was pawned. R.I.P

So, before I start blabbering about something that you guys don't really care about and you just want to read this last chapter already, I want to say thank you to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it and today I'll be writing tons so if you're tuned to reading 'The Drunken Night Experiment' – I'll be updating a new chapter for you guys. :p Let's get down to business shall we - My ravishing darlings?

* * *

Chapter Five:

(Sheldon's Point of View)

So, here I sit alone again of another night that has ruined my REM cycle. I am really worried about Amy, what has been bothering her for these past few days that she doesn't want to talk to me? It's been three days that I can't reach her through any electronic device. I don't know if I should visit Amy now, it has been on my mind though. A lot of questions are everywhere in my mind, invading it like if the aliens had reached earth.

As I look at the ceiling and think about Amy - suddenly I begin to see an imaginary cloud on the ceiling showing all the memories of me with Amy. I do smile as I remember our memories but then my logic kicks in telling me that I shouldn't be daydreaming – that I should be asleep right now.

But, no – I can't sleep at all tonight, I've made my choice and that choice is to talk to Amy.

I'm her boyfriend, when one is feeling bad – one should take care of their partner. Not only am I just going to her apartment just because it's part of the Relationship Agreement. I'm going to her apartment because I really _do care about her well being. _

(Sheldon's Point of View end)

* * *

(A/N: Listen to Lifehouse featuring Natasha Bedingfield: Between the Raindrops. This song for me is a song that I can say is the Shamy song. This song describes this part of the chapter right now, I don't know why.)

* * *

Amy woke up from the sound of that usual familiar knock on her door – Amy sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her glasses. _Maybe I'm already going insane, he wouldn't be here. _Amy walked out of bedroom door and opened her apartment door – she felt the whole zoo erupt inside, yet she stay still with a dead cold facial expression.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?" answered Sheldon.

"Sheldon Cooper."

There was a brief silence between them both, Sheldon had been waiting for Amy to break the silence but she never did so he decided to go in for the kill.

"I need to speak to you – may I come into your apartment?"

Amy wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk to him, but she guessed his quirks would at least amuse her for the middle of the night.

So, Amy moved aside and Sheldon entered the apartment. "Would you like some Yoo-hoo?" asked Amy as she was already walking to her kitchen. Sheldon took off his coat and agreed to the offer; Amy began to start a conversation.

"What brings you here? I'm guessing it's something having to do about problems at work and you can't sleep?" asked Amy. Sheldon frowned a bit and said, "No, I'm not really here for that reason but I can say that I can't sleep."

Amy cocked her eyebrow as she grabbed both beverages in hands and walked to sit down on the opposite side of the couch.

"How come you can't sleep?" asked Amy, Sheldon took a sip from his Yoo-hoo and thought, _Should I tell her the truth?_

"Um, I can't sleep because…" he fiddled a little bit with his glass but then he found the right words, "I can't sleep because my REM cycle has been out of balance."

Amy stared for a moment and Sheldon let out a breathy sigh, "Amy," he moved a little closer, Amy was surprised by this, "We haven't talked for the past few days and that has me worried – Amy, I know that there is something wrong with you."

Amy looked away, she flinched a little when she felt something warm and comforting touch her arm – Amy couldn't help but look at Sheldon with his innocent blue eyes pleading her to know what is wrong with her.

"I…" Amy's eyes looked down and she made her lips into a thin line, "Sheldon…" this time she looked at Sheldon and he seemed like he was trying to – or wanted to hug her – "Do you find me ugly?"

Sheldon's eyes went wide; he moved back a little, he looked like he had been slapped. "Wait, what?" he didn't want to believe she just asked him that. Amy frowned a little and asked again, "Sheldon, do you find me ugly and unattractive?"

Sheldon let out a sigh and before he said anything, Amy moved his hand away from her arm and said, "You do find me unattractive, don't you? At least I know why you've never even wanted to lay one finger on me."

Sheldon was confused, _how can she possibly think that way?_ Sheldon turned Amy around and she looked up at him, he looked down at her and said, "Amy. I don't think that way about you, how can you think that way?"

Amy nudged off his both hands on her arms, but he still kept them there – "It's the truth, I'm unattractive and you probably don't even want to be my boyfriend in the first place."

Tears began to well up in Amy's eyes, Sheldon felt a sharp pain strike through his heart - he needed her to understand that he didn't think this way about her.

"Amy…" he said softly this time, Amy dared looked at him in the eyes this time and his eyes searched her face. "Amy, what makes you think this way?"

Amy let out a loud sigh and her body shuddered with sadness and the tears began to explode – Sheldon didn't care about the germs or anything anymore.

Seeing Amy cry made his world tumble down and he hugged her to comfort her in every way he could. Sheldon's hands were now rubbing her back up and down as she cried on the side of his neck, he felt the tears soak onto his shirt.

Sheldon's head rested on her shoulder and she wrapped both her arms around him, he closed his eyes as he kept on comforting her.

When Amy's cries began soothing down, she realizes that Sheldon must have been in so much of disgust because this was way of his comfort zone. Amy pulled away and again, Sheldon's hands were on her arms again.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, she looked up at Sheldon and he said, "Why do you think this way, Amy?"

Amy bit her lip and said, "You wouldn't care Sheldon. Besides, I'm a big girl and I shouldn't let such stupid things get to me."

The grip on her arms tightens and that made Amy's eyes went wide, "But Amy, that's where you're wrong. I do care about you. Please, I just want to know what has been making you feel this way."

Amy looked away and finally decided to just tell him, "I went to the store a few days ago, I was going to buy a present a new shirt that had one of your favorite logos on it and some men had murmur awful things about me that hurt my feelings. I did tell them something, but now that I think of it…" Amy looked at Sheldon, "I think they were saying the truth."

Sheldon was disappointed about this, now he knew why she was sad – all because of some jerks that made his Amy feel bad about her.

"Amy, there are always going to be cruel people in the world. But Amy, you should live on the bright side. I mean – you have Penny, who Is your best friend and everyone else. Amy, you have me."

Amy grinned a little, and then things got serious when Sheldon said her name. "Amy," he stayed a little bit quiet, "I've been planning to tell you this for a long while and I think it's better if I tell you now."

Amy stayed still and Sheldon finally said, "Amy, I really like you and I wouldn't know how I could live without you if you weren't in my life. I appreciate you being in my life and I thank you for always being with me no matter what. Amy, I love you."

Amy's heart melted and tear welled up in her eyes and she said, "Oh gosh, I-I love you too."

Amy hugged Sheldon and he smiled as he held her. Sheldon pulled back and laid his hands on Amy's face – "Amy. May I have the permission to kiss you?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yes."

**The End**

* * *

I want to say thanks to everyone again for reading this five chapter one shot story, I'm happy I finally finished it and like I said, I'm sorry for taking long.

Thank you all reviewers for reading this and commenting, you guys really make my day and thank you all for the compliments. Now, to go write the Drunken Night Experiment.


End file.
